The French patent published under no. FR 2,716,408 describes the manufacture of a tubular package of the above type. The sealing structure is formed by a cardboard lid made up of a cellulosic material and a safety membrane made from a cellulosic material coated with a barrier material. These two parts are formed one after the other, in the form of cylindrical bowls, by a shaping punch through an outer die and engaged in one end of the tubular body. The side walls of the two parts are assembled sealably with the inner wall of the tubular body. Then, the wall of the tubular body is precut along a peripheral line situated between the assembly zones of the two parts, so as to allow the cardboard lid to be opened without tearing the safety membrane.
Patent application FR 1,251,086 describes a method and device for manufacturing a package comprising a tubular body made from a cardboard material and a lid, sealably assembled to the tubular body, said method comprising                the flat assembly of three materials in strips, i.e., a cellulosic material coated with at least one reactivatable barrier material, a laminating piece and a material forming the safety membrane;        cutting the composite strip formed from the three assembled materials into sealing structures in the form of flat portions comprising a central part with a shape conjugated to the shape of the opening of the tubular bodies, surrounded by a peripheral part that can be folded down that is sufficient to sealably assemble the sealing structure with the inner side wall of the tubular body;        inserting said sealing structure in a forming, placement and sealing tool, heating and forming a bowl of the sealing structure, inserting and sealing the bowl in the tubular body using said forming, placement and sealing tool;        precutting the side wall of the tubular body and the membrane along a peripheral line situated above said tongue;        optionally, a finishing operation, such as hemming.        
Patent application US 2005/034819 discloses a machine for manufacturing conical cups, wherein the conical bodies are formed one by one in a first unit, then fed one by one to an assembling plate, whereas the bottoms of the cups are fed two by two to this assembling plate. Thereby, the working rate of the bottom feeding device can be reduced to the half of the rate of the bodies forming unit.
Patent application FR 2 006 078 discloses also a machine for manufacturing conical cups made of a synthetic material, wherein the conical bodies are formed one by one in a first unit, then fed one by one to an assembling plate, the bottoms of the cups being also fed one by one to this assembling plate. The assembled cups are thereafter fed one by one to a finishing station. In an embodiment of this machine the finishing station is equipped with double or treble tools, thereby allowing to reduce the working rate in this finishing station versus the rate of the upstream units.
The machines of the state of the art of cardboard packages using the methods described above work at rhythms of 20-80 units, i.e., tubular bodies+lids, per minute. After adaptation, these machines for forming lids also allow the placement of cardboard bottoms in previously filled boxes. The latter operation is done in the plants consuming said packages.
With the major development of the sales of cardboard boxes of the type described above since 2007 and the pricing-related pressure exerted by the industries consuming these packages, there is a demand to find technical solutions to produce more, faster, and therefore less expensively.